Rave On
by ssklarolinewrites
Summary: Caroline without her humanity at a rave. My version of what could have been.
1. Chapter 1

_Just a quick idea that popped into my head._

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

The rave was insane. She would never go to one usually, but when you didn't have any emotions, there was nothing stopping you. Life was to be lived, not observed.

Neon colors were everywhere with a blacklight highlighting the whites, pinks, yellows, oranges, and greens seen throughout the room on people's clothes and accessories. Streamers with the colors fell from the ceiling of the huge warehouse. Bodies writhed to the music.

The EDM was bumping and she could feel the bass thrum through her. It blocked out some of the heartbeats of the crowd that she was more interested in.

People were dancing without a care in the word, some assisted by drugs. Others were purely lost in the music.

Caroline Forbes didn't need drugs. Blood with a side of alcohol was what she wanted. What she wanted, she got. She wasn't going to color inside the lines any longer.

Licking her lips in anticipation, she was ready to gorge herself on the feast of hot young guys in the room.

How about the one in the corner? His cornrows were tight and his abs basically pointed to his dick. He looked delicious to suck or fuck.

The guy with brown hair had a headband on that made him look like a douche, but there was a bulge in his pants that called to her, more importantly that bulging vein in his neck.

Caroline's orange tank revealed her fire engine red bra straps and since her abs were tight too she cut off the bottom of the shirt before she left her apartment. Low riding skintight jeans made her legs look like they went on for miles. Spiky heels made her tall enough to weed out all the little guys. A long necklace took the attention to her forever perky boobs. No-inhibition!Caroline had a new sense of style. Sex on a stick. That was what she was going for.

The song changed. Everyone cheered and began to jump up and down. Grabbing a drink from a guy's hands and smirking when he complained, she joined in the dancing, stepping between a gorgeous woman and her equally gorgeous shirtless guy.

She wanted them.

Her hands went to the woman's hips, finding the loops on her white denim short shorts. She felt the guy behind her put his hands on her own hips, never missing a beat.

Together they moved to the music, thrusting their hips against one another back and forth to the rhythm coming out of the blasting speakers. No one needed to speak. It was a blessing after the nonstop chatter of her friends when she saw them. Instead, she was surrounded by two hot bodies, rocking back and forth, sweat and pheromones pouring off them. They didn't want anything from her but her attention.

Caroline reached forward and slowly licked along the seam of the woman's lips. They tasted like minty lipgloss. She bit her own lip and looked up into the girl's eyes. She looked buzzed, but also turned on. Her nipples were hard and they brushed against Caroline's own breasts. The woman's hands joined her boyfriend's on Caroline's hips. She felt lips on her neck from behind and she cupped his head in her hands, feeling his length pushing against her ass. The pounding music hypnotized them as their bodies moved.

"Let's go," she said, reaching for both of their hands.

Bringing them out into the alley where they were alone, she compelled them both, one at a time. "You'll only remember making out with me when we go inside. Enjoy this, don't scream, and don't speak. It's really annoying and I have a buzz."

Pushing the guy against the wall, she pushed her body against him. Reaching down, she put her hands on the bulge in his jeans. "This is nice, but there's something else I want."

Letting her vampire features come forward, she sank her fangs into his neck, suckling deep. The blood was a rush all the alcohol in the world couldn't compete with.

After a minute, she lifted her head and healed him. "Thanks, babe," she said as she licked her lips. Looking down, the guy had an erection. If only she were done, she'd take him back and ride him all night, but she had more to do that night.

"You're pretty," Caroline said to the girl, pushing a lock of dark hair behind her ears. Her fingers stroked up and down between the girl's braless breasts.

Trailing fingers down her body, lingering on the button to her shorts, she could smell the woman's arousal. "I know you want me," she said as her fingers walked down to the woman's right thigh, stopping at the hem of her shorts only inches from her center.

Dropping to her knees, Caroline leaned forward and pushed the woman's thigh against the brick wall so she was open.

"I haven't ever done this before," she admitted as she looked up with a glint in her eyes. Her vampire features returned and she sank her fangs into the woman's femoral artery. The woman's hands came down into Caroline's hair, but didn't push her away. It tasted just as delicious as drinking from the neck, but was more fun.

Stopping when she heard the woman's heartbeat slow, she licked up the drops of blood left behind on her thigh. Standing, feeling like there were electric charges flowing through her veins, Caroline healed the woman and sent them off back inside with a kiss to her cheek. "Delicious."

Slow clapping in the alley had her spinning quickly.

A dark form emerged from the shadows. She hadn't heard a heartbeat and then she saw him.

"Well done, sweetheart."

His curls were shorter than she liked. He had that stubble as usual which was sexy, but scratchy too. He should shave more often. His necklaces were easy grips to ride him like the stud he was. He was the biggest and best lover she ever had…so far.

Her eyes focused on the crotch of his jeans where there was a noticeable bulge. He really did like her show.

"Don't stop me, Klaus."

His arms went out wide. "I wouldn't dream of it. That was beautiful and I'm not the only one who enjoyed it." He looked at her own jeans and inhaled sharply. Shame was one of her missing emotions and she didn't bother blushing or denying her own arousal.

"I like playing with my food these days." Not wanting him to try to get her to turn her emotions back on, she left him behind and walked back inside the club.

Forgetting all the blondes in the crowd in case they reminded her of him, she found the guy with the cornrows. He was good for a dance and bought her some shots that she drank in a fury. She could sense Klaus' eyes on her. Taking her new guy into the men's room, ignoring the stares and cat calls from the line she cut and room she emptied, she compelled, drank from, and healed this one too. "You're hot. Maybe I'll see you later. Thanks." She kissed him hard before she left. She was on her way to being satisfied.

Stalking through the crowd until she was back at the bar, she rolled her eyes when he slid a glowing shot glass towards her. Didn't he know Stefan tried this and now he was off doing who cared what? Getting Stefan to turn off his emotions was brilliant if she said so herself. Now everyone was stopping a ripper and not her.

Laughing, she drank it quickly. "Don't bother, Klaus. Unless you want to let me drink from you or fuck you, you're wasting my time."

Walking away, she looked down where he put a hand on her arm. A frisson of their electricity passed through her. Slapping his hand away, she looked up at him.

"Follow me," he said, looking at her closely. His blue eyes pierced her.

"No," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It will be worth your while. I don't want to make a scene which will call attention to us, but I will." He gave her a look that she took seriously. Klaus was a big complication. That didn't mean she had to follow him as soon as he showed up.

Deciding to keep him off balance and not let him boss her around, she put her hands up and began to dance again, spinning around and letting go. Letting her arms fly as they wanted to, she swung her hips and let the music fill her soul until it was all she thought about. The pulsing beat. The driving bass. The synthesizers playing the melody on a loop. She didn't think about dancing for him or what she looked like.

When she had enough dancing and wanted another drink, Klaus was still there and deciding to just go with it, she put her hands on the back of his jeans, startling him, and she followed him back out to the alley.

Once there, she let him go and stared at his lips while he spoke, not hearing his words, thinking about what a great fuck he'd been. She could use another night with Klaus.

"What? I wasn't paying attention." She watched him lick his lips. "Let's get out of here, Klaus. No talking."

Walking up to him, her hands went to his belt. "You're hot and we work best when we don't speak."

Startling her, his hybrid features came out. Rather than fear, she traced her finger along the veins.

Biting into his own wrist, he held it out to her. "You can have my blood. Drink from me."

Not thinking twice, she brought his wrist to her lips and her fangs pierced his skin, pulling the gift of his blood from his veins. It was everything. She could drink from thousands and they would never taste as good as this man.

When she was satisfied, she pulled back and his lips smashed into hers. Her hands sank into his hair, keeping his mouth close. The blood lingering in her mouth was shared between them, the taste coppery and unforgettable. The kiss was harsh and passionate.

Pushing her back, he took a step away and put a hand on his crotch, trying to get control, not looking at her swollen, blood-stained lips.

"Why?"

He was quiet until he could form coherent thoughts.

"You can drink from me. You can come to when you lose everything. You can have sex with me. Me, Caroline. Me!"

She started to feel something when she looked at the intense expression in his eyes, something she wasn't ready for. Her lack of filter let his words resonate because she heard the truth in them and she didn't have to keep her thoughts about Klaus buried deep.

"I'm living my life as a vampire for the first time." Her voice was monotone and harsh, careful not to let anything in. "This is about me, not us, not anything I feel for you. I don't care, Klaus. Sating all the desires I have, blood, food, drinks, sex, anything. That's all I care about."

"I know. Take from me what you need."

"It will come with strings," she said.

"Caroline, you're drinking from the vein and having sex. You've managed not to kill anyone, because of the fuss I understand. That's what you can be like with your emotions on. A year?"

"Did they call you?" She laughed without humor. They were weak, her friends, calling in the guy they were all afraid of to do their dirty work. "It doesn't matter."

"Come to New Orleans."

"There are plenty of hot guys to drink from here. Plenty of parties too. College boys like me, Klaus." She played with her necklace to distract him, running it along her teeth.

"Mystic Falls has nothing compared to my city. What is keeping you here? They won't follow you. They have an invisible tether. Sex and blood. I can give you both. Come, Caroline. Come." His voice was all seduction and double entendre as he closed into her personal space where they breathed the same air and his mouth moved to her neck and sucked.

It was an interesting offer. New Orleans wouldn't have her friends trying to bother her and Klaus did worse things with his humanity on than she would ever do. "Will you try to get me to shorten my year?"

"One year in an immortal life is a blink. It will only feel like forever for me, because I know your true self. I want to see you revel in being a vampire. You'll turn it back on and deal with everything that has happened. I'll be there if you let me. Anything you want can be yours, Caroline, all you have to do is ask."

She quickly kissed him, flicking her tongue through his mouth. Walking inside, he followed. She drank another shot, but before she joined the dance floor, she spoke to him. "You're delicious, Klaus, but I have the world at my feet. I'm going to do whatever I want, including drinking and fucking when I want. You're good though and taste like sex, so if you're a good boy and let me make the rules, I'll see you in New Orleans."

As she twirled with the rhythm of the music, she saw his smirk and tried to ignore the excitement running through her veins along with his blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Rave On Ch 2

_I'm not sure if there is a story here, but I have a few more ideas. Please let me know what you think. I also had to post something after tonight's TVD. I'd much rather think about this and Klaroline._

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

The lights flashed, signaling that the show was about to begin. Klaus lifted the brandy to his lips and sipped. Anticipation ran through him as he sat back in his seat. For the occasion, he dressed up in black slacks and a black button down shirt open at the throat. When in Rome…except this was Paris.

The City of Light was as beautiful as it ever was. Art and culture, along with the long delays, traffic, and crime, oozed from its pores. He was glad she came, although he would have appreciated an invitation to join her.

The crowd grew quiet as the music began. Dim light caught the chandeliers and glasses on the tables. The large red velvet curtains fringed with gold tassels began to slide back.

The music changed into the first number. The dancers came out on stage in perfect unison. Their shimmering panties and elaborate headdresses caught the eye along with their bared breasts. The women came in all colors, with sleek bodies and gorgeous legs only a professional dancer could hope to attain. With precision, they moved as one, seducing the crowd of couples and groups of men.

He sat alone at his table in the center of the room, waiting to see her.

It wasn't the first time he'd been to this particular establishment. It was world famous after all. This was the first time he'd felt himself waiting with baited breath though. He wanted her to dance for him.

Loud applause echoed through the vast space when the first dance was done.

Klaus signaled for a fresh drink that was filled immediately. The euros splayed out on the table called for quick attention and his flawless French had the wait staff vying to attend to him.

The music changed and the featured dancers came on stage. These five women had the most beautiful and intricate costumes. The thong bottoms had gold sequins. Rather than going topless, they wore elaborately decorated bra-style tops that were as beautiful as the lingerie the French were famous for. Long gloves were the backdrop to the elaborate bracelets.

She was there, the middle dancer, of the five. His smirk grew and he half-hardened under the table. Her legs went on for days as she kicked. Her breasts filled the top and her cleavage called to him. Her blonde hair was done in the style he remembered well from the 1920s, slick against her head in waves. The stage makeup bordered on garish, but her looks surpassed the decoration. No one who looked at her could look away.

She'd taken jazz and tap as child he remembered. She had to have used compulsion to create an opening in the cast, but she certainly fit in.

For the rest of the show, Klaus watched every lift of her leg and jiggle of her breasts. His eyes caught the long lines of her arm movements. The accessories, including large feathered fans, would reveal and then conceal, teasing at more to come. The other woman meant nothing to him. He was there for her and the seductive net she was weaving around him and all of them.

He wouldn't say she was enjoying herself since she didn't care. Her eyes glittered though. She felt powerful. He could tell.

The show ended and he grinned. She was a star. If only the gang at home could see her. Little Caroline Forbes was all grown up.

He waited outside the stage door for her, scaring off her bevy of admirers. All except one that is. He kept the best looking guy behind for himself, compelled to wait right there and not make a sound.

When the door opened, Klaus sank his fangs into the man's neck, taking his fill, healing, and compelling him to forget and move on.

"Don't you make a pretty picture," he heard her say. "Was he one of mine? I'll share. I would have liked to have seen you bury your fangs here." Her fingers went under her mini skirt a few dangerous inches.

Klaus smirked, wanting a reaction, and she winked.

Leaning back against the cool brick as he licked his lips, his eyes traveled up and down her body. Her hair was loose around her head. Her lips were still fire-engine red, but the rest of her makeup was off. Her red skirt was short and her black top was cut low, exposing the clasp of her bra in the center.

"Hello, sweetheart."

"Klaus," she said as she began to walk.

"You find the time to come to Paris, but not the time to see my city? I'm hurt." His hand went to his chest.

She smiled at him and stopped. Slowly leaning forward, she kissed him and he tasted the blood lingering in her mouth and he knew she must have tasted the blood in his. His hand tangled in her hair and kept her in place.

"I don't care," she whispered against his lips and let him go to keep walking.

"You're always kissing me and running away," he said amiably as he followed her.

"This isn't running," she said as she exaggerated her walk, sliding her hips from side to side. "Still don't care," she sang.

"You were amazing out there. Seducing men and then drinking from them in your dressing room. Quite clever. Your fellow dancers too, Caroline? How provocative."

They turned onto the main road. Klaus signaled and his driver brought the car to him. Klaus opened the door, gesturing inside, and since she was waiting for a cab, she joined him.

Smiling at the driver as Klaus got in beside her, she gave him an address nearby in the 18th arrondissement.

Klaus nodded subtly when the driver looked to him.

"Montmartre?"

"Oui," she pronounced carefully as she sat back, crowding into his space, picking up his hand and stroking his long fingers. "I pose. They paint."

Her thigh pressed against his. Klaus smelled of cologne and alcohol, not of the cigarettes she must have smelled amongst her European suitors.

"The Belle Epoque was the time of the real artists in Paris. You would have loved it." Leaning in, she put her lips against his throat. He waited for her bite, but it didn't come. She was trying to distract him and it was working. His words came out strangled. "I'm an artist, Caroline. I'll paint you."

Her tongue flicked out and traced the vein in his neck. Her hand found him hard under the fine fabric of his trousers. That's when the car came to a stop. She left the red print of her kiss on his neck. It was her stamp.

Taking a breath, holding her hand, he dismissed the driver for the night and they got out. It was quieter, but there were lights on in some apartments despite the late hour.

Pulling her into an alley, he pushed her against the wall.

"Why?"

It had been three months since he made his offer, but she still hadn't visited New Orleans.

"Stefan could get me to turn it on. It made him feel good about himself after rejecting me, still would if he's back to feeling anything." Her hand tugged his curls. "You could have me turn it on too and I rejected you. Which is more dangerous?"

His lips crashed into hers, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and her lifting her legs to wrap around his waist. Her admission fueled him.

Her taste was intoxicating, that unique blend of salty and sweet. Lust and desire poured off her. He burned where her center met him, heat radiating from her.

Breaking the kiss, she looked closely at him and he wondered if she could see what she did to him and if she would use it to destroy him. "He's all earnest and self-sacrificing. You're all predator. It hurts you to see me like this." His grip on her ass got tighter. "He thinks he knows what's best for me. You I think I know what's best for me." She leaned up to his ear to whisper. "You're more dangerous."

His hand cupped her head against his neck opposite where her lipstick print remained. "Drink," he commanded and she complied. Her fangs pierced his skin and she suckled. It was torture he didn't want to end.

When she had enough, she leaned back again, blood dripping from her fangs.

His own hybrid features came out. From the way her lower body was moving against him and what he could smell, she liked it.

"I am more dangerous," he growled, his voice deep and gruff.

Her finger stroked one of his fangs. She pushed her finger against the sharp incisor until a drop of blood appeared, then a few more.

"Whoops," she said with no inflection. Clearly it was no mistake at all.

Slowly, her bloody finger traced his lips and his tongue greedily flicked out to taste her. He sucked on her finger when she let him. She never freely gave her blood to him before.

"I need the cure," she smirked and dove back into his neck to drink. His hands pushed and pulled her hips against his, rubbing her up and down his covered length. The pleasure was exploding around him. She was holding him tight with her arms and legs wrapped around him. She was taking what she needed from him. He was sustaining her.

When she was done, he set her on her feet and resettled her skirt. Her nipples were hard and her pupils were enlarged. He tried not to follow her lips and fingers as she cleaned up her mouth.

He put his hands on her face so she would look at him. He saw she didn't fear him using compulsion and it touched him even though it wasn't a voluntary reaction.

"I can give you what you need. Come to me, Caroline," he said and then he left her with a bemused look on her face. It was hard letting her go, but he would see her again. He'd make sure of it.

"Giving me orders never works," she called out. "I can get what I need myself. I may come. I may wait until I'm ready. I may never come. My choice. Oh and Klaus? Lose the stubble."

He turned his head. "It's always your choice. Save Rome for me. Barcelona is nice this time of year and you could take Ibiza by storm."

She smiled and nodded.

He felt like a weight had been lifted and he smiled when he ran a hand over his stubble. He craved her, but they always played on her terms. They always would.


	3. Chapter 3

Rave On 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

Beach babe. That's what she was in Brisbane. Hot temperatures and hot people. Understanding them was hard with the thick accents, but sex and blood were universal languages.

Striding to the lifeguard station where one of the hottest guys she'd seen was standing out in his tiny navy speedo, she put on her big smile.

"Hey."

"Hey," he said with a brilliant smile back. She looked hot and she knew it. Her teeny bikini covered very little.

Sliding her sunglasses to the top of her head, she reeled him in. "Can you help me? I can't reach my back with my sunscreen. I don't want to get burned."

"I'm really not supposed to take my eyes off the water."

Holding the sunscreen in front of her, she looked up through her lashes. She gave him a seductive look and he was lost.

Part of her fun was seeing when she could lure them in with compulsion and how far she could go without it.

She still had it with this guy. He took the lotion and she faced the sparkling water. His fingers slipped along her back, adding in a massage to release her tight muscles. It felt great. Feeling good was all she cared about these days.

"What's your name?"

"Caroline."

"I'm Robbie."

"Uh huh."

When he covered every inch of skin on her back, slipping under the strings of her black bikini down to her lower back, he handed the bottle back to her.

"Thanks. What's the view like up there?" she asked, pointing to the lifeguard station building.

He grinned and she saw he had one dimple. The blonde hair, dimple, accent, and hot body reminded her of someone else. She obviously had a type, didn't she?

"World class."

"Show me?"

Nothing was happening in the water, so he shrugged. There were people playing cricket on the sand and laying out. Only a few were actually in the waves. The biggest crowds were off to the left in front of a large hotel.

Taking her hand, he led her to the landing of the building and called in that he was taking his break.

The view was spectacular. Brisbane was fine, but Surfer's Paradise was better for her. Tourists, bars, and the beach dominated the city. The people were too nice for their own good, which lead to easy pickings for her.

Peeking into the inner office from the porch, she tugged the guy inside and kissed him. He kissed her back. One of his hands gripped her hip. She moaned into his mouth with her arms around his neck. He was a good kisser. She was better. They made out for a few minutes. It felt good.

"Don't scream and don't fight me. I looked inside the station and we kissed. That's all you'll remember when I leave."

Putting her hand on his ripped stomach, she tipped his head to the side and sank her fangs into his neck. When she was done, hearing his heartbeat slow just slightly, she released him. He was yummy.

"Thanks for everything."

Waltzing down the walkway back to the sand, she smiled. It was a satisfactory day so far.

"That was mean."

"That was delicious," she said as Klaus came around the corner. She watched his eyes roam up and down her body. Hers did the same to him. Klaus in board shorts looked good, almost like a native. What would he look like in a speedo? She squinted and tipped her head to the side to picture it.

"Cute boys taste good. Cute Australian boys taste better."

Trailing a finger along his necklace when she finished daydreaming and got close enough, she tugged it and then let it go. Walking to her blanket, she laid down and closed her eyes, enjoying her day at the beach.

"You're blocking the sun," she complained. She felt him sit down next to her.

"Did he really satisfy you, sweetheart? A thousand years is a long time to learn a few things." His voice was seductive and she rolled her eyes behind the dark glasses.

"You're lucky you can't catch diseases. I'll tell you in a thousand years if I need any help getting off."

She actually hadn't been having sex with random guys. She knew that would be something that would bother her after getting her humanity back. She wanted to at least know a guy's last name before banging them. She loved sex, but she knew her choices right now weren't what they would be with her emotions. She didn't need to rack up a list of things to feel bad about later. Making out though? Seducing them? That was all good in her book.

She saw him smirk at her words and she looked away quickly.

"You wouldn't have sex with me either, Klaus. I don't know why you're lying about that."

"What do you mean?"

She propped herself up on her elbows and looked at him. "Klaus, you're all talk. You know I would never look at you the same way if we had sex with my humanity off. You don't want that, you have those darned eternal plans, so you're just trying to get me to come to New Orleans. Lying to me isn't the way to make it happen. I know you hate this. I don't want to have sex with you like this either by the way."

She laid back down and she noticed his mouth was pinched, but he didn't deny her words.

"Six months and you're halfway around the world. I think Moscow is still recovering," he finally said a half hour later.

Moscow tasted good, both the vodka and the people.

"Where to next?"

She could lie, but even when she didn't tell him, he found her anyway.

"I'm not done playing here, but the Maldives sound nice."

"Been to the Great Barrier Reef?"

"It was beautiful." She could appreciate nice things. It's how she knew he looked good.

Even though she wasn't herself, it was nice to talk to someone who knew her. She didn't have to pretend to have empathy when she talked to Klaus.

"I even learned how to surf."

"Outstanding. Emotions do tend to get in the way of ruthless efficiency. No fear, for example." He paused. "It's quite clever to learn things now, sweetheart."

Yup, she was awesome and Klaus was at least half in love with her.

"Have your friends found you?"

"I don't want to talk about them." She sat up and rested her chin on her arms.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't."

With that, she turned on her music and ignored him, although she did watch when he swam. His always impressive bulge looked even better in wet shorts. Just because she wouldn't sleep with him now didn't mean she forgot how good or big he was. She could fantasize about him without any repercussions.

She went into the water herself to cool off and she felt his eyes on her as she walked back to the sand. She walked even slower and emphasized the swinging of her hips. Shaking her hair out, she made sure to jiggle her boobs. His tongue practically hung out. They spent the afternoon in companionable silence.

People began to pack up around dinner time. She began to gather her things.

"Can I take you to dinner?"

She hesitated. Klaus was temptation in every sense. Crossing her arms over her chest, she looked at him. "My rules."

His put his hands out in agreement. He did shave after all.

"We don't talk about my mom or Mystic Falls. If you compel me, I'll never forgive you and I'll make it my mission to destroy you."

"Done," he agreed quickly. "I haven't done it before if you noticed."

A glint appeared in her eye. "I'm not coming home."

"Dinner, Caroline. That's it. I'll pick you up in an hour." He got up and before he left, "Nice bathing suit, love."

An hour later Caroline was ready in a purple maxi dress. By the look in his eyes, the fact that she was braless didn't go unnoticed. She adopted the relaxed beach attitude of the Australians. Her hair was in a loose fishtail braid.

Taking the hand he offered, he led her to a casual place. He looked nice in his jeans and white shirt. They sat and she looked at the menu. She ordered a VB and burger. She craved red meat without her emotions. He ordered similarly.

"What do you think of beet root?"

She smirked. "Not a fan, but I like the egg on top of the burgers."

"How long have you been in Australia?"

She rolled her eyes. "You obviously know because you're tracking me."

He tipped his head in acknowledgement.

"Do you think you'll want to go to all the same places once your humanity is back on?"

She considered it. "I think so. I'm going wherever I want, sating my physical needs and moving on. I can appreciate the beauty in things, but they don't touch me on an emotional level. It will seem brand new. I'm getting good at having conversations that mean nothing, like this one."

His eyes became a little closed off at that. She wasn't worried how far she could push him. That would mean having empathy.

"How do you pick where to go next?"

"Sometimes I'll open a map and put down my finger. That's how I ended up in Tanzania. Sometimes it's the first flight I can get."

Their food came. Klaus spoke, but she blocked it out. She watched the hair at his temples curls in the heat. She watched the annoying toddler throw a tantrum in the corner. She overheard people talking about a party that piqued her interest.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Nope," she admitted with a grin. He rolled his eyes.

Lifting her foot from the sandal, she slid it up his denim-covered leg up to his crotch. She watched him swallow hard and he moved her foot away.

"Klaus, I want to drink from you. Then I want to go to that party."

"You're using me," he said with narrowed eyes, irritated.

"Of course I am. Your feelings for me cloud your usually insane judgement. You get off on me drinking from you."

He couldn't disagree. She could see he wanted to ask her about her feelings for him while she had no filter. She could tell him the truth, but should she?

The moment passed and if she had her usual feelings, she would have been relieved.

"Let's go then," he mentioned as he dropped money on the table.

The party was held at a house within walking distance. They followed the crowds of beautiful twentysomethings.

Gaining entrance was easy because the people were ridiculously welcoming. Both Caroline and Klaus' accents defined them as visitors which got them some attention. Local beer flowed freely. The party poured out into the back yard.

"Seeing you around so many oblivious humans usually would make me laugh if I wasn't trying to ignore you at the time," she said when they found themselves in a quiet corner of the backyard.

"There are vampires here in Australia too, Caroline," he reminded her dryly. "My reputation precedes me of course."

"You spend too much time on your reputation, but you sure are pretty."

"Are you trying to seduce me?" he asked with a smirk of his own, putting his hand on the fence behind her, breaching her personal space. "It's working. You want something from me, Caroline."

With her plastic cup in one hand, she put the other on his neck and kissed him. Klaus tasted too good. She was playing with fire when she was playing with him. She couldn't depend or rely on him. That would open a door six months too early.

The kiss was intense. "Nice shave," she whispered in his ear. He grinned and she licked one of his dimples, hearing his breath hitch. He put her head against his neck, shielding her from the rest of the party.

With his permission, she drank his blood. It was potent and the three months since Paris seemed too long to go without it. His body kept her from the crowd and it just looked like they were kissing. When she was done, she cleaned up and finished her beer, a delicious combination.

"Ok?" he asked.

She nodded, her eyes bright.

"I'm going to leave now."

She didn't expect it, but she shrugged.

"Goodbye, Klaus. I'm sure you'll pop up again."

"Go to India at some point. Learn yoga from a master. I think it will come in handy. Maybe a martial art too in Asia," he said as he put his cup down. "I'd offer a ticket to New Orleans, but your feelings on the matter are clear. You're right that I don't like seeing you like this, but I love seeing you."

He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. She inhaled the scent of his skin and cologne. The sweet gesture was at odds with how they'd been interacting. "Goodbye, Caroline."

He walked away as she watched. A niggling sense of something came up as she left. She kept a close eye on him to see if he paid anyone else attention. No one did and she pushed the beginning of a feeling deep down. Luckily a handsome Aussie brought her a fresh beer and she got lost in the moment. She had six months to go.


	4. Chapter 4

Rave On 4

_I've been going back and forth with their points of view. Back to Klaus in this one. I think there will be just one more chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

Nine months, Klaus thought as he strode through the airport. She really was taking a year. He hoped that would be the end of it. She could do so much more if she did it as the true version of herself.

Buenos Aires, Argentina. The 'Paris of South America' was one of his favorite cities. Did she know? Could she guess? It was the perfect place to check in one of his favorite people. Maybe his favorite. Her globetrotting should have been done when he could go with her in its entirety. He sighed, never able to resist her for long. Only checking in every three months was difficult.

He found her at a cafe near her hotel. She was eternally gorgeous. Her flowing blue skirt and stylish green top gave her a classic look, but the glamorous black floppy hat and sunglasses could have convinced someone she was a celebrity. As she sat with her book in the sunshine, he hated to intrude when she was peaceful, but it was all a facade. Plus he was Klaus Mikaelson. He did whatever he wanted, including chase her around the world.

"Buenos tardes, Caroline," he said, as he sat across from her, ordering whatever she was having with a nod of his head to the server.

She put down her book and smiled. "Niklaus Mikaelson, as I live and breathe, right on time."

"Expecting me, sweetheart?"

"Your spy here? He's the worst. Usually they only check in on me once a week. This one has been on his phone quite a bit. I figured that meant you were on your way."

"Yet, you didn't take off. Why is that?" he asked with a sip of his coffee, his tone as crisp as hers.

"It's a waste of time and energy to run." She ticked off on her fingers, "Plus you're pretty and you let me drink from you."

"Will you tell me I'm pretty so often with your emotions on?" he enquired with a devilish grin.

She smirked, leaned forward to slide her fingers along his smooth cheek, and then sat back. Yes, he shaved for her again.

"Here I am," he said, spreading his arms wide. "How was India?"

"I could open my own studio now, although pretending to relax when I have no stress or worry was boring." She took off her sunglasses and put them on the table. "I tried kickboxing in Thailand, but it wasn't fun since I couldn't use my strength. I visited the temples of Angkor Wat. I took cooking classes everywhere."

"And South America?"

"Real cowboys are yummy." Her tongue came out to wet her lips and he was caught.

He smirked when he realized what she was doing. "Are you free today?"

The pause was long enough to make him uncomfortable.

"You can take me dancing, Klaus. I've gone three times now and each time my partner is too faint to dance," she said nonchalantly, checking on her manicure.

If she stopped drinking from them first, he thought wryly, she would get to dance. Their loss was his gain.

"Stamina isn't a problem for me, sweetheart," he said with a knowing look, reaching out to touch her fingers. "Are you free now?"

She shrugged her shoulders and put her book in her large bag.

He threw some pesos on the table and took her hand. The day was beautiful and they went for a stroll. Her hand was tucked into the crook of his arm. Her other fingers touched the side of his neck. It gave him goosebumps. He was powerless and she knew it.

"Hungry?"

"Always."

Creeping into a darkened alley, where the temperature dropped several degrees, he backed into a wall, pulling her in front of him. "Take what you need, sweetheart."

Diving in, the brim of her hat getting in the way for a moment before she took it off, he felt the pinch as she drank from him. His hands rested on her hips and he closed his eyes as she pulled the blood from him.

When she was finished, which was too soon for him, she met his eyes and then she leaned in to kiss him. Gladly returning the kiss, he could taste the blood mixed with the sweetness of her mouth. His hands roamed up and down her back, pulling her even closer, tongues tangling. With a groan, he freed his lips from hers. "Caroline." She didn't ease up on him, pressing kisses to his neck and sucking along his jaw. Her fingers played with his necklaces.

"Let's go," he said gruffly and they were off. They arrived at the Museo Nacional de Bellas Artes. While they were quiet during the walk, once at the art museum, he began to talk. He was in his element. Her opinion of the art was brutal.

"Ugly."

"Boring."

"I could do that one," she said, pointing to a piece of modern art.

"That's a Mark Rothko, sweetheart," he said with a laugh in his voice.

"Uh huh," she said with a roll of her eyes. He loved hearing her honest opinions about the art, even though he thought the painting was exceptional.

He made it his mission to find art she admired. They found some when she spotted one of the works of El Greco. It was dark and beautiful. Klaus was curious if she would still like it with her emotions. He would have pegged her as an Impressionist fan versus an admirer of 16th century religious paintings.

They wandered through the galleries for a few hours. There weren't many people around them. The museum had a Degas he was interested in seeing again.

As they got closer to it, a work with two ballet dancers, one in a yellow tutu and another in a pink one, Caroline made a noise and quickly strode away and out of the room.

Klaus found her around the corner with her hands pressed to her temples.

"I just couldn't look at it," she explained in a monotone voice.

He was surprised. Her emotions were clearly getting closer to the surface and something acted as a trigger.

"What was it about that painting?"

Her look was wary and he made sure to express all the compassion in his eyes she wasn't capable of.

"The tutus," she mumbled. "Can we go?"

Stretching his hand out to her, she took it and they left. She looked calmer in the sunshine. He didn't want to see her hurt, but it had been nine months of this.

He felt her eyes on him as they walked.

"If I think about tutus I'll think about the one my mom bought me when I was six," she said quickly. "I can't think about her, Klaus."

The look in her eyes disappeared and they became cold again. Her sunglasses and hat went back on. Wanting to get further control over the situation, she released his hand and reached back to cup his ass. He took a hold of her hand again and held on tight. He was letting her use him to a point, but he ached for the real her.

He wanted to tell her it was ok to think about her mother. He wanted to tell her he bet she was adorable in her tutu. He wanted to tell her he would buy her a tutu right then or in three months. He wanted to tell her that her mother wouldn't have wanted her to turn it off. They both knew it and ignored it.

Instead, he squeezed her hand again. He wasn't supposed to be the comforter although he would try with her. He was the one who needed her help with his own emotions. She was so well adapted usually and he was struggling how to help her.

Klaus wanted her to come to him when she was ready to turn it back on. It wasn't supposed to be this way and he didn't know it would bother him so much. It was getting worse.

"I'm hungry," she announced into the silence.

Taking the unsubtle hint, they found a restaurant. He told her of his last visit to Argentina and why he liked it so much. He had a feeling she tuned him out as she previously admitted, but she didn't tell him to stop talking. Her eyes looked all over the room, occasionally stopping on him. The wine flowed freely and her cheeks took on a slight blush.

After their long lunch, he brought her back to her hotel.

"Pick me up at eleven," she said quickly, disappearing behind the hotel's ornate doors.

Klaus spent the rest of the day checking in on his contacts, including the boob that tailed Caroline. At least his frustration with Caroline had an outlet when he saw the inept vampire. Rumors of his arrival spread throughout the supernatural community. His sinister reputation was kept alive with his treatment of the vampire he made an example of.

At 10:45 pm, Klaus was at her hotel. He dressed for the part in black pants and a black shirt open at the throat. It was the same outfit he wore in Paris, except instead of her dancing for a crowd, they would dance together.

His Caroline spidey-sense let him know she was close. First he saw her black sandals and black sheer nylons stride down the stairs. Each step revealed more of her. The hem of the black dress hit her mid-shin, but the slit ran all the way up to the top of her left thigh. Her long and lean legs flashed as she walked. The upper half of the dress was modest with a high neckline. Her hair was down in loose waves. Her lips were bright red. She looked incredible and in a hotel full of beautiful people, everyone stopped to look at her.

"For you," he said, giving her a single thornless red rose with a shortened stem. She pushed it behind her ear and took his arm. Her light perfume wafted behind her as she walked.

When they were out in the sultry air, a cab took them to the address Klaus gave in perfect Spanish. He felt the heat radiate off her thigh near his own. It reminded him of Paris.

"Did you eat?" he asked.

She nodded.

Outside the cab, he saw her look around. They were going to a real milonga, a real tango club, not a tourist attraction. Inside, they were seated together. It wasn't an old fashioned club where the men and women were separated. Klaus kept Caroline close and ordered a bottle of Malbec. Klaus spoke and Caroline's eyes darted around the spacious room just like before. At 1:30am, the professional dancers took the floor.

He watched her take in every move, storing it up for use later. One bottle of wine turned into the next and so on. He thought her high school Spanish was pitiful, but charming.

The music was sexy and the dancing was too. The dance floor opened up after the performance was over.

Standing over her at their table, he reached his hand out and she took it with a graceful movement.

Leading her out onto the wooden floor, they immediately began dancing as if they'd been doing it for lifetimes. His hold was tight, keeping her torso as close to his as possible as their steps were in sync. Her face was a hair's breath from his own. Her scent intoxicated him.

The tango was intimate and passionate. The irony wasn't lost on him.

Her legs twined in and out of his own. Her back arched. Her leg swept out and back again. Each movement was sensual on the surface. He couldn't forget she was an actress. Clinically she was an incredible dancer.

Before they knew it, the song was over and the next one began. Occasionally she challenged him to lead, but he was firm and kept control. There were no words between them as they danced.

He led them in and out of the other dancers. Some were younger and more experienced. Others were older couples enjoying what was probably a regular evening.

Pushing her, his steps got more complicated and hers followed. Her breathing didn't hitch and he was in awe of her. He learned the tango many years ago when it came in handy. How an eternal teenager from Virginia learned it with such skill in weeks was what made her so special.

Leading her to their table when the crowds were dispersing, he smiled at her, dimples flashing. "You're quite the dancer, Caroline."

She smiled back and finished the wine at their table.

"Let's go," he said, leading them out and down to an after hours club. The crowd was less fussy and upscale. This place was where the partiers of Buenos Aires came to dance.

The lights were down except for some colorful bulbs in the corners of the room throwing green, purple, and yellow swatches of color across the crowd. He noticed she smiled when she saw the place. She was probably scoping out her next meal or boytoy. The attention was certainly on her. He saw several men do double takes when they saw her, which had him holding her closer.

Pulling her out to the dance floor, she threw the rose from behind her ear out into the crowd before taking his hand again. This club wasn't for tango dancing. It was for salsa dancing.

The tango was all restrained passion. The salsa was about moving hips, twirling, and sex.

Caroline was made to dance. Mystic Falls, Paris, and now Buenos Aires. They should have danced in Brisbane, he thought.

Her grin lit up the room. It felt good to her, so she did it. Shaking her head and running her hands through her hair, she captivated him. His hands took hers and they began to salsa. Back and forth, spinning with the beat. She was as good at it as the tango. They did some complicated spins and walkthroughs. The crowd around them disappeared as they kept their eyes on each other. Blue met blue. Fire and ice.

Back and forth. Back and forth. Hips pushing and pulling. All he could think of was sex and he saw she was thinking the same in the way she looked at him. He saw it in the way she flicked her hair over her shoulder to show off her neck. He saw it in the way she pushed her ass against his groin before spinning away. He saw it in the way she thrust her left leg forward provocatively, testing the bonds of the dress' slit.

One man attempted to cut in, but Klaus flashed his yellow eyes. Caroline smirked when she heard him growl under his breath. Then she spun and he had to keep up with her or get left behind. That was the story of his life with her.

When the deejay finally played the last song, they had to stop. Both were breathless and not a little bit sweaty and turned on. How could he resist when his body was so close to hers, moving in unison for hours?

Dawn was breaking and so was his heart. They should be doing this when he could talk to her. The real her. She could drink from the vein and have lots of sex…with him!

Putting her hair up in a messy bun from an elastic she'd had wrapped around her wrist, she fanned her neck when they made it outside.

He found them a cab and she laid her head against his shoulder during the ride. He appreciated the gesture even though it just meant she was tired and nothing more.

Pulling up in front of her hotel, he reluctantly paid the driver and got out, helping her along behind him.

"I had a lovely time, sweetheart," he said, wanting a connection with her as they stood off to the side.

"It wasn't boring," she conceded, looking up through her lashes. He was getting to know that look.

He cupped her head to bring her mouth to his. The kisses were passionate and he hated to stop, but they were in public and it was time to go.

"You're going to leave now?" she asked.

The look in her eye was new. It wasn't quite as cold for a moment, but then it was gone. He wanted it desperately to be real, but it disappeared. He must have made it up. When did he become so naive and soft?

"Yes," he said, looking at the time on his phone. It was almost 9am.

Caroline's eyes grew huge and she put her hand over her mouth. He turned, not noticing anything in their vicinity, and that's when he saw them. A mother and daughter were walking hand in hand towards them. The little girl had her hair in a bun and was wearing a white tutu. Clearly, they were off to ballet lessons.

Klaus willed Caroline to turn her emotions on right there, but she kept her eyes closed and then he saw the veins begin to creep to the surface.

Acting without thinking, he picked her up under her knees, being sure to protect her modesty in the dress and tucked her head along his neck. "Drink," he said as he strode into the hotel. She complied, taking what he offered, wrapping her arms around his neck to keep him close. He hoped she would come to crave his blood more than any other's.

They got a few looks in the lobby, but Klaus glared at anyone who looked too long. He carried her to the elevator and when the doors opened, they got inside. She finished drinking, but wouldn't look at him and he wouldn't put her down. She mumbled her room number.

Setting her down outside her door, she found her keycard and he followed her inside the hotel room.

She sat on the bed and leaned back on her elbows. "Does this mean we're going to have sex now, Klaus? Will you break your vow of chastity for me?"

His eyes became as hard as hers.

"You're struggling to keep your emotions off."

She was quiet, but he knew the truth. Twice that day she'd had close calls. This wasn't the same Caroline he saw at the rave all those months ago or even the woman he'd chased in Paris or Brisbane.

"I gave myself one year and I'm taking one year, Klaus," she said, firm, but with less chill than usual, standing up and starting to undo the zipper at the back of her dress as she faced away from him.

"Will it be a failure if it only lasts nine months?" he asked quietly, watching her closely, the zipper slowly sliding down her back until her smooth skin was revealed. No bra. She was killing him.

Her hands paused. "Yes. I have three months to make my way back home."

"You can be home today, Caroline," he reminded her. "You're strong enough. You can put if off if that's really what you want, but you're getting hurt in the process. It's not working as it once was." Didn't she see that?

He watched her struggle to decide what to do. He wondered how long she'd been dealing with this alone. She turned to face him, hands on her hips, the dress still covering her.

"I can bring you to New Orleans. You can get it all out before you go back to Mystic Falls. You can let your emotions out on me. I can take it," he vowed.

He was strong enough to carry them both until she got herself back on her feet. She was the strongest person he'd ever met. This would be a momentary lapse and he would be there for her.

"Because you're in love with me."

It shouldn't hurt to hear her say it, but when she said it with no inflection, no hint of what that meant to her, it did.

"You don't want my thoughts on that matter right now, Caroline."

As she stood motionless he went through her things, heart racing that this was finally happening. Pulling clothes out for her, he put them in her arms and pushed her into the bathroom to get changed. He packed up the rest of her luggage. He called down to the lobby to check her out and had them call a cab to be waiting to bring them to the private airfield where his plane was waiting. It would take a while to get home, but they would get there.

Caroline emerged from the bathroom with her fresh clothes on, face washed clean. She looked young and innocent, not like someone who was about to crack.

"I will go with you to New Orleans, but it is my choice. I don't know that I will turn it on before my year is up, but if it gets you to stop nagging, I'll go. Might as well see how New Orleans tastes."

"Thank you, sweetheart. Always your choice," he said quickly, letting her save face, and checking that he packed everything.

Then he took her hand. He was not letting go now.


	5. Chapter 5

Rave On 5

_Tell me what you think. I cried, but that's not a new thing when I write._

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

Klaus kept her moving from the hotel to the cab and then the airport, not giving her time to think and she was ok with that. Going through Customs was a breeze and before she knew it, she was climbing the stairs to the plane. His private plane was sleek and well appointed with several large brown leather chairs. The bar was stocked, she noticed, unsurprised. Klaus didn't let go of her hand for more than a minute until they boarded and then he led her to a chair. He also didn't stop talking. It was annoying, but it also drowned out the thoughts that were trying to creep in. Focusing on the sound of his voice and the way his lips moved kept them away.

Pulling her iPod free once she settled her things around her, magazines, nail polish, books, water, etc, she reclined her chair and put her earbuds in as the plane hurtled down the runway. She peeked under her lashes and Klaus was scowling at her rude behavior since he was still yammering. She smirked and closed her eyes. Didn't he know this was part of their game? She was pushing and he was pulling. Usually it was the other way around.

Before she knew it, she was asleep.

The plane landed a few hours later in Peru to refuel. She took the opportunity to get some fresh air before they were off again. She read a book he brought on the plane with him. She heard him on phone speaking with someone. Elijah, maybe?

"Do you want to spend the night here or keep going?" he asked her when they landed again hours later in Cancun, Mexico.

The whole point in turning her humanity off was to avoid facing the inevitable, so she took the opportunity he presented. She was also sick of flying all day.

"Let's stay."

He nodded and went off to speak with the crew, giving them instructions. She pulled all the things she'd spread out together. He'd done the same himself across the aisle from her, occasionally watching her. She would stick her tongue out at him when he stared too long and he'd go back to his tablet with a roll of his eyes.

Taking her bag in one hand and her hand in the other, his own small bag over his shoulder, he led her out into the humid air. After dealing with the paperwork, a driver brought them to an upscale hotel. Klaus arranged for one room, the penthouse, of course. She hadn't spoken more than ten words to him all day.

Shutting the bathroom door behind her, she put her hands on the beautiful marble vanity and took some deep breaths. "Three more months. That's all. Three more months," she said to herself in the mirror, feeling calm and emotionless once again. With her composure regained, she took a long-needed shower.

In just a towel, Caroline sauntered out of the bathroom to find clean clothes. Wanting Klaus just as off balance as she kept feeling, she stared at him where he turned to look at her from his spot near the windows. Dropping the towel, his eyes never left hers, but there was a glint of disappointment in them she didn't like.

"In three months, this won't be happening," she said tartly, reaching down into her luggage.

"I know," he said softly, turning his back on her to give her privacy.

Once she was dressed in shorts and a tank top, she sat on the bed, brushing her hair out.

"Why are you doing this, Klaus? Why are you letting me do this to you?"

She wasn't sure he would answer and something squeezed in her chest at the look on his face before she pushed it down where everything else had gone for almost year. She knew he had feelings for her, but this was Klaus Mikaelson and he was taking on a lot more than she would have ever thought.

He smiled quickly and then it left his face. "We can talk about it in three months."

It was probably for the best, she thought.

Walking to his bag, she pawed through his things until she found clothes for him and pressed them into his chest.

"Alright, I get the hint," he said with a smirk, escaping into the bathroom where he got into the shower. Afterwards when he was just wearing jeans, he opened the bathroom door, curls going wild.

Taking his toiletry bag back in with him, he left the bathroom door open and coughed loudly to get her attention. When he began to shave she rolled her eyes, going back to the telenovela on the television.

When they were both ready, he took her hand and they went out to dinner. A seafood restaurant was their choice.

As usual, Klaus spoke and her eyes wandered around, especially on the water. It was a constant, the water. Occasionally, she reached for his fingers or brushed his leg with her foot, keeping him off balance. She wanted them to be a little off balance together. He was the unpredictable one usually, but now she felt like the one about to explode.

After her seventh tequila, not a whole lot for a vampire, she stopped and he quirked a brow at her. He apparently expected her to drink excessively every day. She wouldn't deny she did that a lot early on.

"If I drink too much, I don't sleep well. If I don't sleep well…" She stopped suddenly. She was sharing too much with Klaus.

Standing up, she left the table and bummed a cigarette from a guy standing out front. Smoking was gross to her, but she had to change how things were going. Klaus' eyes followed her when she returned to the table, but he didn't say anything. His silence started to unnerve her until he finally stood up and paid the bill.

Reaching for his hand unconsciously, she started to pull her hand back when she realized what she was doing. He quickly interlocked their fingers and held on tightly.

It was late and dark. 24 hours before, they were just going to dance. Now, Klaus took her towards the sand. They each held their shoes in their free hand when they hit the beach and walked.

He stopped and sat, so she did the same, watching the waves come in.

"No handsome lifeguard to drink from," he said quietly with a smile in his voice. The moonlight highlighted his curls.

"So you thought he was handsome too? I'm glad it wasn't just my memory." She grinned at him.

"I'm prettier," he said with a wink and flash of his dimples. She laughed.

There was something she wanted to know, just to plan it out and prepare, but she was afraid to ask. Maybe this stretch of quiet beach was the place to find out.

"Klaus?"

He turned his head.

"What's going to happen?"

She could tell he knew what she was talking about.

"All the reasons why someone turned it off come flooding back as if it was brand new. They'll feel overwhelmed and to cope, they'll focus on one emotion, usually anger or revenge. It gives them purpose. Everything they've been doing without their emotions, their memories, will feel completely different as well. It can tear people down, but you?"

She watched him closely, wanting to know what it would be like for her.

"You aren't like anyone else. You're still strong, beautiful, and full of light. That's why this is hard for you. Your highs will be high and your lows will be low, more than usual. You will get through this and I'll be there. I don't have faith in a lot of things, but I have faith in you."

She nodded. Focusing on one emotion made sense. Anger sounded good, but who could she be angry with? Cancer? Her mom? Herself for turning it off? Letting her mom down? What she did to Stefan?

Putting her fingers to her temples, she rubbed her head and thought about nothing, letting all the thoughts about her feelings go.

"What's your plan?" Klaus asked.

"I'll tell you in three months," she reminded him, pushing up to her feet and brushing off the sand. The discussion was over.

Back in the room, after each of them got ready for bed in the bathroom, she slipped out of her shorts, sliding into bed in her tank and panties, yawning loudly. Klaus stripped down to his boxers and climbed in the other side.

"Our first time in a bed together, Klaus," she said as she climbed on top of him, running her fingers along his very smooth cheeks. His body was warm and he smelled really good. "I'm still hungry."

She knew he drank from some human earlier and she needed something from him.

His head moved to the side and before she went up to his neck, she put her hands on his face and kissed him. He tasted like toothpaste and Klaus. Her body wriggled on his. Catching his hands that moved to her waist, she brought them to her ass, groaning into his mouth. That's when she moved up to his neck, diving in and drinking from him. Her wriggling didn't stop and he was huge and hard against her belly. His blood filled her mouth. Life. That's what it tasted like. Life. Taking her fill, she lapped up the last on his skin, relishing every drop.

Flopping to the side, feeling aroused and tired in equal measure, she reached back and tugged him until he was spooning her. She hadn't felt the warmth of another body next to hers in bed in too long. She wiggled her ass and he groaned. Now she could sleep and hopefully not dream.

After one of the best nights of sleep she'd had in months, Caroline woke up, accidentally elbowing Klaus in the process. They were quiet as they got dressed and had a quick breakfast. Before they left the hotel room, he pulled her close and she leaned into him.

"Drink," he said quietly and she took advantage. She knew things were changing and she couldn't pass it up.

Back on the plane, it was the same routine as the day before, although since she got on the plane first, she took his seat. Smirking at him as she reclined in style, he huffed, but got into one of the others. Irritating him gave her momentary, empty joy. Wandering around the cabin of the plane a little later, she explored. The pilots were nice guys. They let her take the controls for a while. The back of the plane had a bedroom. She wasn't tired, but she laid on the bed, reading another book she picked up before she went to join Klaus again.

"How much longer?"

He looked at his phone which he'd switched over to New Orleans local time. "Two hours."

"I'm bored," she whined.

He gave her a panicked look that made her smile. "Do you want to use my tablet?"

She shook her head.

He looked around. "Do you want to play cards?"

"No, grandpa," she snarked and then she climbed up on his lap, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Can't you think of anything you'd like to do with me for the next two hours?"

Playing with his necklaces, she pressed licking kisses to his neck and around his mouth.

"Caroline," he growled.

"Klaus."

Her fingers caught in his hair, pulling him closer to her.

His fingers gently took hold of her wrists and brought their hands between their bodies.

"Why don't I tell you about New Orleans?"

She made a noise signaling how uninterested she was in that. "More talking?"

Klaus began to tell her about New Orleans. Eventually, she laid her head on his chest. She used his voice like white noise and fell asleep on him, bored.

He woke up her when it was time to land. She returned to her seat with a yawn and looked out the window. The sun had just set. What she could see outside was green and lush.

Rolling to a smooth stop, they got off the plane, again went through Customs, and she was home. Sort of. Right country, wrong city.

Klaus' car was in the parking area. Their bags went into the back of the SUV and he drove them to his home. He pointed out a couple of things, but she was focused on what was passing them by, the businesses, homes, and people she could see outside her window. She hadn't been in the U.S. for a very long time. It was comforting to see familiar signs, national chains, etc.

When they walked into his house, Klaus dropped their bags inside the door. It was quiet. He pointed out where the kitchen and living room were on the first floor. Her fingers brushed along the leather of the sofa and picked up a knick knack off his coffee table. It was probably priceless, she shrugged, putting it back down. He led her upstairs.

"Did you kick everyone out for me?" she asked with a smirk, seeing signs of more than Klaus living there, as he opened the door where she would be staying at least for the night.

When he flicked on the light, they stepped in and there they were on the bed.

A tutu and one of her family photo albums, somehow in New Orleans.

The squeak left her before she could keep it inside. Klaus made a noise too. "These weren't supposed to be in here," he said, his voice brisk and low.

The tears filled her eyes. More and more things seemed to be setting her off and she was getting closer to the edge. She felt as if a strong wind was pushing her towards an abyss and she was holding on by her fingertips. It hurt and this might be the safest place for her. Klaus promised to catch her if she fell.

Her voice warbled when she spoke.

"Klaus," she sniffed. "I think I'm ready to turn it on."

She was. Everything was starting to hurt. No more delays. Feeling grief and pain was part of living sometimes.

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" he asked warily. "Your choice. I brought these things here for when you might want them."

She believed him, that he hadn't planted them on the bed to spring them on her. He could have compelled her at any point and hadn't. Klaus was sneaky, but he'd been playing fair with her. "Yes."

She vaguely felt him lead her to the bed where she sat up on it before everything came crashing in. Concentrating, she let go. She let in all the thoughts and feelings that had been trying to come forward over the last year. All the sorrow, pain, depression, hurt, humor, joy, and beauty flooded her mind. It was too much.

Pulling her knees up to her chin, she put her hands over her head and screamed. It was all she could do in the madness but bear it.

What started it all came through the strongest, the grief over her mother's death. The screams of mania turned into screams of pain. The sobs wracked her body as she grieved for her mom nine months too late. It was overwhelming, but she felt it all.

Her mom her gone. She would never see her again. She would never have those years of watching her age beautifully and gracefully. Her mother was too young to leave her. There were milestones still to be reached together. She needed her mother. She needed her mother to hug her and hold her tight. She needed to do the same to her mom, to love her mom as much as she was loved in return. She didn't have enough time. How could she live lifetimes when she only had 20 years with her mom? It wasn't fair.

She felt Klaus' hand awkwardly touch her shoulder.

For what seemed like hours, until her body was exhausted and she had nothing left to give, she cried, she sobbed, and she bawled.

With a deep breath, wiping her eyes, she looked up. Klaus looked like a deer in headlights, but he hadn't left. He was sitting next to her, legs splayed out in front of him. Awkwardly, his arms opened and he tipped his head the side.

"You can still drink from me. You'll feel better."

His soothing and giving words had her eyes impossibly filling again. She jumped into his arms, but rather than drinking from him, she hugged him tight and cried into his neck.

His arms came around her and slid up and down her back, offering comfort.

"How long did I sleep?" she asked later, disturbing the quiet they fell into, accidentally falling asleep on him once again.

"About an hour."

He hadn't moved from where he held her in the lit room. He must have been uncomfortable.

Embarrassed, she lifted herself out of his embrace and sat beside him.

"Do you have any blood bags?" She wasn't going to drink from the vein for a while, she decided, unfortunately denying herself Klaus' delicious blood. It was time to start acting like herself again, or at least try.

"Coming right up," he vowed and went to get some he'd arranged to have for their arrival. He brought a B+ bag and her luggage. She smiled and he moved the tutu and album from the bed to the side chair.

"I'm next door," he said as he watched her drink. It was the middle of the night and she did need her rest, despite all the times she'd napped that day. In addition to the emotional devastation, her body physically ached.

"Can you stay? Just for tonight?" she asked, not sure if she was being fair to either one of them, but needing him. The past nine months smothered her and she needed an anchor in the middle of the storm.

"Always, sweetheart." He smiled genuinely and went to his own room to change. She did the same, using the ensuite bathroom.

When she came out, he was already in bed, under the covers, his shoulders bare. She flicked off the light. At first, she kept her distance from him, but thoughts of her mom and her disappointment in herself kept circling in her head. Starting to cry, she tried to be quiet, but of course he heard and wrapped her in her arms where she cried as if she hadn't yet.

Nestled in his warm arms, she eventually slept as he spooned her, but woke up still drained. Escaping Klaus by taking a shower, he had another blood bag and breakfast waiting for her when she came out.

He encouraged her to join him in the living room when she was finished eating. She found him and when she sat on the couch, he handed her the album.

"Show me."

She did, telling stories of her family as the notorious villain smiled next to her, asking her questions about her family, her story, her history. Her eyes often filled with tears, but there was pride, laughter, and love there as well. She was an adorable kid. What could she say? Klaus graciously agreed.

"She loved me so much," Caroline said, thinking of the love her mom had for her, as she ran a finger down a picture of them together. It dominated everything in her mind, the loss.

"I know."

"No one will ever unconditionally love me like that again."

"Debatable," he said under his breath and she laughed, clapping her hand over her mouth in surprise that she could laugh.

His eyes were kind as they looked at her. "You're feeling every emotion, mostly grief, Caroline, but you can laugh and smile too. It's allowed."

Klaus didn't know her mother and they didn't have anything in common except their affection for her and their blonde hair, but she knew her mom would say the same thing.

Caroline went up to her room, needing some time alone. She put in her iPod and tried to not let the feelings overwhelm her. It was easier said than done.

She picked a fight with Klaus in the afternoon when he came to check in on her. She was angry and let it out on him. He stood there, unflinching, which was more aggravating, until she felt bad for what she was doing. She tearfully apologized.

"I can take it, Caroline," he said gently and that had her crying again. Her empathy was going into overdrive.

They watched a movie, a comedy that had her laughing until she cried and then it turned into crying for real. He held her until she composed herself, but she slept alone that night.

The next day, he delivered some new athletic clothes to her she changed into. He drove her to the best yoga studio in town, already having enrolled her in the most advanced class.

The reprieve, concentrating on her breathing, clearing her mind even as intrusive thoughts tried to distract her, and feeling her body work hard, was a blessing. She felt better than she had when he came to pick her up.

"Thanks, Klaus," she said as she buckled up.

"I told you it would come in handy," he smirked and she rolled her eyes. That had a real grin emerging from him in response.

Her emotions were all over the place, at extremes that would change at the drop of a hat. A commercial could have her crying for hours. A stupid video could have her laughing until her stomach hurt. Rage came over her quickly when things didn't go just right. Other times she just sat in silence, thinking, guilt and remorse bearing down on her.

They settled into a pattern for the rest of the week. He showed her around New Orleans for a few hours each day. She went to yoga every day as well. They ate together and he only rarely left her at home alone, conducting his business from his phone. He didn't try to make her laugh or try to force her into a good mood, but he was occasionally amusing and sassy and it was nice. He was solid, steady, and what she needed. She knew he didn't know what to do, but she didn't either. She just knew she was surviving.

One week turned into two. Her grieving was far from over and she still had to deal with a lot of the things she'd done in the past nine months, but she was confident she would. It was time. She was ready to leave her refuge.

Coming downstairs with her packed bag, he looked up from where he'd been on the phone, hanging up on whoever he was speaking with without a goodbye.

"It's time for me to go home, Klaus," she said, trying to put a little confidence in her voice, working on making good decisions. She'd been dreading this, saying goodbye. He'd seen her at the lowest of lows and hadn't wavered. She walked closer and took his hand in hers, eyes completely sincere and open as she looked at this beautiful man. "I need to go back, try to fix some mistakes I made, and see what my new normal is."

She licked her lips, having more to say to him.

"I don't know who you are or who has taken over your body, Klaus," he smiled, "but thank you. I've relied on you a lot these past few weeks. You've seen a lot you shouldn't have. You've let me take over your life while I try to get mine back together." She wanted to tell him she knew why he did it, but it wasn't time. "I appreciate it more than you can ever know. Thank you, Klaus."

She leaned up, intending to kiss him on the cheek. However, either he moved or she moved. It didn't matter. Their lips met. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his went behind her back, pulling her closer. The kiss turned passionate, their chemistry igniting.

They'd kept things platonic, but they weren't platonic friends. They could never be platonic friends. There was so much more under the surface.

When the kiss ended, she put her fingers up to her mouth, blushing. His smile was sheepish and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I do know, Caroline. Thank you for letting me be here."

She saw the look in his eye that he did know how much it meant to her.

There was a lot more to be said, but not that day.

She coughed, needing to leave. Her cab was waiting outside. "Your city is pretty great, Klaus," she mentioned as she went to pick up her bag, but he reached for it first.

He reached for her hand and it was natural to take his. They walked outside hand in hand, his thumb brushing over hers.

He put the bag in the back seat and kept her hand. "I'll wait another century if I have to. Nothing has changed. I'll be here."

She smiled, a real smile, knowing more than before it was absolutely true. It was something she could think about when everything else was swirling around her. Klaus. "Stop having people follow me, but why don't we make it three months and we can meet again? Maybe it's our newest thing."

He beamed and she ducked into the cab. "Goodbye, Klaus."

"Goodbye, sweetheart."

This wasn't the end to the story, just the beginning.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Three months later, Klaus took a trip to Whitmore College. He saw her sitting on the stairs in front of her dorm. The sunshine lit up her hair. Her nose was buried in a book. It was similar to how he found her in Buenos Aires, but also completely different. She was completely different. She was a marvel.

"Hello, Caroline," he said as he approached her.

She looked up with a smile, putting her book down, smoothing her hands along her thighs in a short purple dress as she stood. "I'm ready," she said, picking up her bag and slipping the book inside.

He tipped his head, hands behind his back, unsure what she was talking about. He hadn't seen or spoken with her in three months.

Her smile didn't waver and she took pity on him, putting out her hand so he would take it.

"Klaus, it's exactly three months to the day I left New Orleans. I knew you'd come today. I've been waiting for you."

He looked down at her, shocked and touched, and she rolled her eyes with a grin.

They would take things slow. She still had healing to do and so did he with his own issues. It was worth pursuing though, the magic between them.

"Let's go dancing."


End file.
